The Secrets That You Hate
by TillThatTime
Summary: She can not stand him. He despises the ground she walks upon, and it’s all so intoxicating.... DrakeMindy, We strive to touch what should be unattainable.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Drake and Josh…………..Dammit……

A/N: This is my first Drake and Josh fiction, but I'm sure it wont be my last. I write both slash and heterosexual pairings, so expect both from me. This is Mindy/Drake because something about enemies doing it, really turns me on. However, if you don't like this pairing….oh hell, flame me if you want, I enjoy a good laugh. Hope you enjoy…Much Love!

P.S. This is a prologue, therefore it is short.

TillThatTime

Warning: Take the R-rating seriously…..

* * *

She believes him to be an idiot, and he views her as an unwelcome pain. As their hands slide against each other and their curses slip between their clenched teeth, they hate each other through it all. She cries out accusing, intelligent quips as he pulls her tightly against him. He calls her a self-righteous bitch as her fingers entwine almost painfully in his hair. She can not stand him. He despises the ground she walks upon, and it's all so intoxicating.

" If I were to call you an imbecile, would you know what I was referring to you as?" She says in-between gasps as he leaves a trail of kisses and nips along her jaw line.

"If I were to ask you what the Looney-bin was like would you be willing to tell me?" That undeniable smirk plays across his lips and she digs her nails into the skin of his shoulders. They talk through it all, or rather argue. Their insults filling the air surrounding them almost as much as the gasps. She calls him insufferable and yet the sound of his name slipping off her tongue is enough to bring him over the edge. They fall to the floor in exhaustion, her legs still wrapped around his waist. They rest against each other for a moment, before both let out disgusted groans and push the other off of them. They dress quickly and wordlessly. They never speak afterwards, after all, anything that needed to be said had been said already. Or, at least that's how they view it. She pulls on her pants and walks out of the room without so much as a kiss or a simple goodbye.

That's how their relationship works; quick sex, tossed insults, fast clean up, wordless goodbye. He watches her leave and then flops onto his couch with a groan. He's not exactly sure why he's gotten himself into this. He doesn't enjoy the girl's company, in fact he really can't stand to be around her (Unless he's comfortably placed between her legs) So why is he allowing this to go on? Usually, he sleeps with a girl, gets her out of his system, and moves on. Yet, he can't seem to get enough of this particular girl, and to make matters worse he often finds his mind straying unwillingly to the image of her face and the sound of her voice as she cries out his name.

He hears Josh's car pull up in the driveway and a pang of guilt hits him full on in the stomach. This was just one more thing that he had taken from his brother. Brothers, are supposed to share, but there is always a line, and Drake had tramped over it. Not only had Drake taken Josh's girlfriend, but he was _fucking _Josh's girlfriend, and poor Josh has no idea. He continues to date his unfaithful girlfriend with a smile of love and devotion permanently plastered on his trusting face. Drake would call her a slut if it weren't for the fact that he was doing the thrusting.

He crawls into bed and fiends sleep as he hears Josh quietly open the door to their room, home late again from work. Drake would rather not deal with talking to his half-brother at the moment, it's far easier not to address the person that you are fucking over.

He listens quietly as he hears Josh pull out his cell phone and call his "loving girlfriend."

His voice is soft as not to wake Drake as he asks Mindy how her day went. If Drake strains he can hear her well practice tone go through the usual "Good, good, and yours sweetie?" He can not help but snigger as he remembers the fact that her calm voice was screaming out his name only a half hour ago, but then he hears Josh's whispered "I love you." And that damned feeling of guilt is back. He clutches his sheets in his hands as sort of an effort to calm himself and the anger he feels towards himself for the crime that he is committing against his brother. He continues to listen as Josh turns off the phone and mumbles "God, how lucky I am.." _If you only knew, brother. _


	2. Because He's Not Supposed to Touch Her

**Disclaimer**: I love balloons!…..oh yeah, and I don't own Drake & Josh.

**A/N: **Thanks to my lovely reviews. They make my heart sing.

**Warning: **Mature…….take the warning seriously.

* * *

**Because He's Not Supposed to Touch Her**.

He watches from across the table as his brother's fingers slip easily into the slim hand that belongs to Mindy. His face is a mask of boredom and disinterest as he twiddles with his silverware, but inside his thoughts are racing. He doesn't want to register the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as jealousy, so he doesn't. He regards it as annoyance for having to sit through this entirely too long and too posh dinner. He views it as reluctance to eat the exotic food that Josh has prepared. He wants it to be any other possible feeling that doesn't even remotely resemble jealousy, and yet he also knows that jealousy is the only one that even comes close.

He runs his hands through his reddish-brown hair and lets out a groan of annoyance. His step-brother shoots a glare in his direction and Mindy gives him a sneer that could rival the devil. His eyes only narrow back at them, but he finds it hard to control a smirk as he feels a foot sliding up against his jeans. She is holding hands with his brother and chatting about the importance of getting into politics at an early age, but her mind is somewhere completely different, and Drake doesn't even have to guess where.

Josh is prone to setting up these little dinners nearly every single week. Viewing that nothing is too good for "his" Mindy and early on Drake had promised to attend every single one for his brother, but recently he has found himself wishing that he could just eat in his room instead. Josh usually spends hours preparing for these damned dinners and at each one a new dish is served because nothing can ever be repeated. Drake notes, with an overwhelming sense of guilt, how Josh likes to hum little, idiotic songs as he set out the family china.

It was all her fault really. Or at least, he tells himself it's her fault. If she hadn't been so intelligent. If she hadn't been so revoltingly appealing. If she hadn't been so damned _irresistible_, then maybe none of this would have happened. Josh was supposed to be the one to kiss her, to touch her, to take away her virginity. Not someone who cannot stand anything about her. Not someone who she detests just as much in return. He hates her for doing this to her boyfriend, and he hates himself for doing this to his brother.

Yet, he'll continue to do it anyways, because he cannot help but _need _to kiss her, _need_ to touch her, _need _to fuck her, and perhaps he hates her for that the most.

"Josh." She says in a drawing voice. "I need to go to the restroom." She sets down her napkin and Josh stands up to pull her chair out for her. He grins lovingly at her and the whole event makes Drake want to hurl. As she heads up stairs to the bathroom she turns and looks directly at him. Her intention is evident in her eyes but she adds a little extra swagger to her hips as she ascends up the stairs. He thanks God that Josh doesn't notice this.

"Hey bro, I'm going up stairs." He declares, as he stands up as well.

"To do your homework?" Josh asks, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

Drake snorts. "To sit on the couch and eat Doritos until I get the taste of dinner out of my mouth." Josh glares at him, but there is a smile hidden in its depths and Drake has to hold back a grimace.

He walks quickly up the stairs and it is a mere few seconds until he feels himself being pulled by small hands and pressed against the walls of the familiar hallway. Josh could walk up the stairs and see them so easily and he oddly finds himself aroused by this thought.

Mindy stares at him for a moment, her fingers kneading into his shoulder blades, before she rises up on tip toe, her breath tingling and warm against his ear. "I hate you." She whispers before lowering her head to nibble on the sensitive skin around his nape. He grins and pulls her roughly against him, his fingers digging into her sides.

"I know."

His hands leave their place at her waist and he grabs her chin to bring her lips up to his. The kiss is not gentle, to say the least. It's rough and hungry and _bitter_,but they wouldn't have it any other way. It's meant to be like this. There will never be love between them only this uncontrollable lust, and they will continue to tell themselves that they are ok with that.

"Mindy?" They both hear Josh's voice calling from downstairs and Mindy pushes him away from her. Their mouths break apart instantly and Drake misses the warmth of her lips.

"Move, idiot." She says to him cruelly as she pushes past him and heads down the stairs.

"Bitch." he mumbles under his breath but he can't control the feeling of anticipation that runs along his spine as he thinks about the next time his hands will fondle skin that he is never supposed to touch.


	3. Make It Rough

**Disclaimer: **I own! I own! I own!…….ok, so kidding

**A/N: **Thank you to all my lovely reviews and considering the ratio of reviews to chapters, stories on this fandom usually get, I guess mine is doing pretty well. Love you all like the soviet union loves Weapons of Mass Destruction. Much Love!

Danielle (TillThatTime)

P.S. Notice the mentioning of Jones Soda…so my favorite drink.

**Warning: **Sex!….not for kids

* * *

**Make It Rough**

He finds it difficult to keep from staring. He strains to find anything in the room to hold his attention away from her. To keep his eyes from straying to the curves of her legs or the rise and fall of her chest as she leans against his brother to watch some old, decrepit movie that would have never held his attention as a child.

He also tries to keep himself from getting angry.

He tries not to notice as Josh's hand rests comfortably around her waist or the way that his head leans against hers in the dim light illuminating from the TV screen, and he has to fight the urge to knock Josh out with one, quick blow to the face.

But, Drake Parker does not get jealous, especially over someone like _her. _He can get any girl he wants. He can charm his way into any tight-fitting pair of jeans, so why on earth would he ever feel jealous. At least that's what he tells himself.

He clutches his bottle of Jones Soda in his hand to calm himself, and he barely notices that his knuckles are turning white or the fact that his jaw is clenching tighter by the second. What he does notice is the private kisses that are shared between the couple sitting on a couch that he has grown quite found of over the years.

"God, could you please not do that around me. Some of us have just had dinner." He says, trying to keep his voice light and convince himself and everyone else that that is the real reason why he wants them to stop.

"Wow, you're maturity level is shockingly low." Mindy says, sending him an icy glare, but in further inspection, he notices an amused smile hiding beneath her sneer. He throws his empty bottle towards the trashcan by his feet and an idea forms quickly in his mind.

"Hey man, we're out of soda.. Mind going to the store to get us some more?" He asks suddenly, his attention drawn from her to Josh for a moment.

"You can't be serious, Drake. I'm on a date, just go do it yourself." Josh tells him, throwing his arm around Mindy to emphasize just how comfortable he is with the idea of staying planted on that couch. Drake feels his fist clench as he watches this, but he pushes it aside to keep on attacking the current situation.

"Fine, I'm sure mom will be glad to hear that you dropped one of her diamond earrings down the garbage disposal." Drake muses, folding his arms across his chest, in anticipation of a triumph that he already knows will come.

"But, you said you wouldn't tell." Josh insists, his mouth hung low in disbelief.

"And I wont, if you march on down to the store and get me a soda." Josh is absolutely glaring at him now, and Drake has to once again ignore that uncomfortable feeling that he receives in the pit of his stomach. Josh stands up in a huff and quickly grabs the keys lying on the computer stand.

"I'll be back." he grumbles to Mindy before slamming the door behind him. Drake waits until he hears the roar of a car engine before he makes his way over to the couch. He plops down beside the girl that has been quite for the last couple of minutes and stares at her, waiting for her to speak first.

"If I didn't know you any better, Drake Parker, I'd say you were jealous." Mindy says, her eyebrows raising and her expression turning smug. In one swift motion she is underneath him, and he notices that she is not at all surprised.

"Good thing you _do_ know me better then." He tells her through gritted teeth, his fingers already working to unfasten to buttons of her modest dress shirt. "I would never be jealous over you. I would never be _jealous _over some psychotic bitch that everyone cringes at the sight of. I would never be _jealous _over someone so smug, so conceited, so fucking into herself, that she doesn't even see herself for the slut that she really is." He says each of his words with more venom than the last because for some reason he's angry at her. For some reason he needs to insult her, degrade her, and humiliate her, to convince himself that the words that he speaks are true and that she is not worth this feeling that sends him over the edge at the sight of her.

"If I'm the slut what does that make you, Drake." She hisses, her tone just as harsh as his own.

"The person who turned you into one."

She is roughly pulling at his shirt now and his hair becomes disheveled as she pulls the fabric over his head. Her nails run across the bare skin of his chest and he knows that scratches will be left in their place. He leans down over her to leave a trail of bite marks along the sensitive skin of her neck. Through his ragged huffs of breath he continues on with the words that fuel his anger, his breath hot against her skin as he speaks. "I hate you more than anything I've ever hated in my life, Mindy, and if given the chance I would break your heart, if I thought you had one in the first place." And suddenly her fingers are entwined painfully in his hair and his face is jerked upwards to face her, and for a moment he thinks that he sees hurt shining in her eyes. For a moment, he wishes to take it back, to just take everything back.

"Then why do you keep coming back?" Her voice is soft and her forehead is pressed against his own. He can feel the sweat forming on their skin and he can feel her quickening heartbeat against his bare chest as she is pressed beneath him. For a moment they just stare at each other, because for some reason, this question is important. For some reason it means so much more than all the words and insults that have ever been tossed carelessly between them.

"For the same reason you keep coming back." He answers through the silence before trailing his hand along the inside of her thigh. "For this." He pulls her panties down her slender legs before bunching her skirt up around her thighs. "For this feeling of not caring how much I hate you when you're beneath me like this, moaning my name without any venom, without any realization of how much you hate me in return." In one quick motion he pushes into her. His breathing becomes erratic and she arches into him, and there is no further need to say anything, because this is the reason, this is the answer, and it all makes so much fucking sense now. He falls into a steady rhythm and barely notices when he starts cursing her name with each move of his hips. She meets each thrust with a curse of her own and she whispers repeatedly into his ear. "Make it rough." because if you make it harsh, it doesn't mean as much. If you make it rushed and cruel, then there's no time to feel anything. It's better not to feel. It's better not to think, because if they did stop to think then they might register the numbing realization, that there would be no point in closing their eyes to imagine it was someone else, because in the end there's no one else they want.

So make it rough.


End file.
